Second Life
by Angela Kim
Summary: Semoga kita akan bersatu kembali di kehidupan ke-2. aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu. Kyusung or Wonsung? Ayo divote main castx. Warning inside.


**Author : Kim Yeon Jae**

**Title : Second Life**

**Main Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (Kyusung or Wonsung?)**

**Cast : Other Suju Pairing**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Warning : Boys Love (BL), AU, OOC, don't like-don't read. No flame, no bash.**

**Disclaimer : This story pure of my mind but the cast aren't. **

**SECOND LIFE**

**Seoul, 1605**

Awan hitam bergelayut manja tetes-tetes hujan merembes membasahi bumi angin berhembus yang kencang tak mampu untuk menurunkan panasnya suhu pertempuran dari dua golongan yang berbeda.

Prang

Suara pedang beradu memecah keheningan malam, anak panah meluncur mencari korban, suara ledakan diikuti jago merah yang melahap sekitarnya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dan tidak akan pernah." Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat bersurai ikal kecoklatan dengan sepasang iris semerah darah menggeram pada namja yang menjadi lawannya.

"Cih.. kau terlalu percaya diri. Kau dan bangsamu harus dilenyapkan, kalian menjijikan." Namja tampan lainnya bertubuh tegap berkulit agak kecoklatan bersurai hitam pekat dengan sepasang iris coklat caramel tak menggeram.

"Kalian yang menjijikan, menggunakan topeng kesucian untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli kalian sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin. Cih benar-benar menjijikan."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Kyuhyun-shi." Ucap namja tampan itu sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke namja dihadapannya.

Slash

Dengan kecepatan cahaya namja bernama Kyuhyun itu menghindar dari serangan lawannya.

"Kau terlalu naïf Siwon-shi, pedangmu tak bisa melukaiku ani jangankan untuk melukai menyentuh kulitku saja kau tak mampu." Ejek Kyuhyun

"Cih.. sombong."

Prang

Pedang mereka saling beradu, gerakan mereka tak bisa dilihat secara jelas karena kecepatannya yang luar biasa, sesekali percikan api akibat gesekan pedang terlihat. Dengan lincah mereka melompat dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lain.

Tak jauh dari medan pertempuran, seorang namja manis menatap penuh khawatir ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Bibirnya bergetar, bulir-bulir bening mengucur dari sepasang iris hitam kelamnya.

"Tuan muda ayo kita pulang, anda tak seharusnya berada di sini." Ucap namja mungil pelayan setianya.

"Ani. Sebentar lagi Wookie-ah. Apa kau tak bisa merasakan yang kurasakan sekarang? Aku benar-benar khawatir suami dan sahabatku sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa dan itu semua karena aku."

"Ya, aku bisa merasakannya tuan muda tapi tuan besar akan murka jika melihat anda disekitar area pertempuran."

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kau ingin kembali, kembalilah sendiri."

"Tidak aku tidak akan kembali sendiri. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu tuan muda."

**SECOND LIFE**

Pertempuran berlangsung sengit, secara membabi buta Siwon mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil menghindar berkat kecepatannya bak cahaya itu.

Hosh….hosh…

"Kau tampak kelelahan Siwon-shi. Cih benar-benar lemah pertempuran baru berjalan 2 jam dan kau telah kelelahan."

"Diam kau."

Prang

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu Siwon-shi kau membuat perutku sakit karena menahan tawa."

Prang

"Ckckck… kau benar-benar bernafsu untuk membunuhku."

Prang

"Apa kau tega untuk membunuh suami dari sahabatmu Siwon-shi?"

"Ya, aku akan membunuhmu dan menjadikan Yesung sebagai milikku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Dulu sekarang bahkan nanti Yesung adalah milikku. Cho Yesung adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah kita lihat saja nanti."

Prang

Adu pedang kembali berlanjut, tanpa mengenal lelah mereka saling mengarahkan pedang ke bagian tubuh masing-masing.

Prang

Slash

Jleb

Siwon tertusuk pedang Kyuhyun pada bagian atas perutnya. Dia jatuh tersungkur pada kedua lututnya sambil memegang perut, raut wajahnya terlihat menahan kesakitan, pedang dalam genggaman tangan kanannya terjatuh.

"Kau lihat sekarang siapa yang menang. Kau bukanlah lawan yang sebanding denganku. Pergilah ke neraka Siwon-shi." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan seringai sadis pada bibir tebalnya sambil mengarahkan pedang ke jantung Siwon.

"Andweeee….." Teriak namja manis yang sedari tadi bersembunyi

Jleb

"Tuan muda…." Pekik wookie histeris

Jedar

Bagai tersambar petir, Kyuhyun berdiri terpaku melihat pedangnya yang tertancap sempurna pada jantung namja manis dihadapannya. Ya, Yesung isterinya yang sedari tadi melihat pertempuran mereka berlari menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Siwon.

"Sungie baby, kenapa kau melakukan ini eoh?"

"Kyu…Kyunie…."

"Hiks…baby…hiks…mianhe…"

"Gwae….gwaenchana Kyunie."

"Hiks..kenapa…hiks…kau…melindunginya?"

"Kyu aku tak sanggup melihat kalian bertarung karena aku."

"Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

"Ini adalah bentuk pengabdianku pada kau suamiku dan Siwon sahabatku. Semoga di kehidupan kedua kelak kita akan bersatu kembali. Selamat tinggal Kyu, Saranghae."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, sepasang iris kelam Yesung perlahan menutup dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran halus berwarna keemasan dan menghilang dalam pekatnya malam.

"Andwe….hiks…Yesung…hiks…"

Kyuhyun meratapi kepergian Yesung, kalimat 'Aku telah membunuh isteriku sendiri' terus melintas dalam benaknya. Sementara itu, Siwon telah jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena darah yang terus mengucur.

_"Aku menunggumu di kehidupan kedua nanti."_

**SECOND LIFE**

**Seoul, 2013**

**_Ritual Second Life_**

_Ritual ini berasal dari kelompok yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan __**Black Siwa. Black Siwa **_adalah ordo pemuja **_Nu-eli_**_ yang diyakini sebagai Tuhan. Ritual ini bermula dengan diambilnya anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7-10 tahun kemudian ditampung dalam sebuah gubuk jauh di pedalaman hutan setelah anak-anak itu akan dipotong tubuhnya menjadi 7 bagian setelah itu ditutupi kain merah bercorak symbol-simbol dari ordo tersebut. Sebelumnya tubuh mereka diberi mantera oleh pendeta suci dengan julukan __**"Mewang". **__Dalam 7 hari tubuh mereka yang telah terpotong bersatu kembali dan mereka memperoleh kehidupan ke-2 dengan kemampuan khusus._

Sebagian besar mahasiswa jurusan Sejarah bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan sang dosen. Ayolah siapa yang tidak ngeri mendengar penuturan tentang ritual yang dijalankan dengan memotong-motong tubuh menjadi beberapa bagian. Sebagian dari mereka bertanya apakah ini benar atau hanya sebuah mitos yang tak terbukti kebenarannya.

Di sudut kanan paling belakang, seorang namja manis nampak berpikir keras setelah mendengar penuturan sang dosen. Entahlah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, hanya saja dia seperti merasa jika ritual itu benar-benar ada dan dia pernah melihat ritual itu secara langsung.

_"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa ritual itu nyata dan pernah terlibat langsung dalam ritual itu?"_ Iner sang namja manis.

**SECOND LIFE**

Dalam ruangan yang minim cahaya dengan sebatang lilin sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya seorang namja tampan bersurai ikal kecoklatan dengan sepasang iris dark chocolate duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang bertelanjang dada dinginnya malam yang menusuk ke pori-pori kulit tak digubrisnya pikirannya menerawang jauh membayangkan wajah seorang namja manis pujaan hatinya.

Tok-Tok

"Tuan besar bolehkah saya masuk?" Tanya seorang namja mungil dari balik kayu eboni tersebut.

"Ne, masuklah."

Ceklek

"Mianhe Tuan jika saya telah mengganggu anda."

"Gwaencahana. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Eummm…. Tapi sebelumnya Tuan harus berjanji tidak akan marah padaku."

Dahi namja yang dipanggil Tuan besar berkerut menandakan dia sedang bingung dengan ucapan namja mungil dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, saya berjanji tidak memarahi kamu. Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan eoh?"

"Begini, apa tuan tidak berniat meninggalkan desa ini dan berkelana ke kota mungkin saja disana Tuan akan menemukan orang yang ditunggu selama ini."

"Ke kota ya… eummmm." Sang Tuan besar Nampak berpikir keras

"Ne, Tuan telah menunggu selama lebih dari 400 tahun di desa ini dan orang yang ditunggu pun tak kunjung datang. Saya sarankan sebaiknya anda mencarinya ke kota siapa tahu anda akan menemukannya disana."

"Baiklah terima kasih atas sarannya. Akan saya pertimbangkan saranmu."

"Ne."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ani."

"Baiklah jika tidak ada kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ne, Tuan."

**SECOND LIFE**

Tring

"Selamat datang di Café Mobit, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang namja dengan pakaian khas pelayan kafe mengucapkan kalimat penyambutan pada tamu dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih, tolong antarkan saya ke meja nomor 9".

"Ne, lewat sini tuan."

"Terima kasih." Ucap sang tamu setelah tiba pada meja yang dituju

"Ne. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ne."

"Selamat sore, anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Yeoja berpakaian khas pelayan datang dan menawarkan menu.

"Ne. saya ingin memesan Tiramissu dan segelas White Coffee."

"Tiramissu dan segelas White Coffee. Apa kau ingin memesan yang lain tuan?"

"Tidak terima kasih."

Setelah kepergian sang pelayan, sang tamu atau kita sebut saja Yesung duduk bertopang dagu dengan pandangan yang diarahkan keluar café. Pikirannya terus menerawang pada penjelasan sang dosen beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia selalu merasa jika dia pernah mengikuti ritual itu tapi dia sendiri tahu tepatnya kapan dan dimana.

Tak lama berselang seorang namja tampan nampak memasuki café dan berjalan menuju meja Yesung.

"Memikirkan apa eoh hingga kehadiranku tak disadari?"

"Ekh.. mianhe Wonnie kau sudah lama disitu?"

"Ne, saking lamanya hingga pantatku telah berakar dikursi ini."

"Hahaha….. kau lucu sekali woonie-ah" Yesung tertawa renyah mendengar lelucon Siwon, namja tampan berstastus tunangannya itu.

"Memikirkan apa eoh? Kau terlihat sangat serius." Tanya Siwon

"Itu… aku sedang memikirkan…"

"Ini pesan anda tuan silakan dinikmati." Pelayan café datang menginterupsi percakapan Yesung dan Siwon.

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Wonnie kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung

"Ne. Aku memesan yang sama dengan yang dipesan olehnya." Ucap Siwon pada sang pelayan.

"Jadi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh?"

"Ekh…Wonnie apa kau pernah mendengar tentang Ritual Second Life dari Black Siwa ordo?" Tanya Yesung

Deg

Tubuh Siwon menegang seketika, samar-samar raut kekhawatiran tercetak pada wajah tampannya. Kegugupan perlahan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" Tanya Siwon setelah menguasai dirinya

"Ani. Aku merasa seperti pernah mengikuti ritual itu secara langsung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Lagipula itu hanyalah mitos yang belum terbukti kebenarannya."

"Ne, mungkin saja. Aku berharap."

**SECOND LIFE**

Hawa sejuk musim semi menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun di ibukota Korea Selatan, Seoul.

"Hwaaa…. 400 tahun lebih aku tidak menikmati udara sesejuk ini." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ne. Tuan."

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal dimana Wookie-ah."

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir saya telah mempersiapkan semuanya dan mulai besok anda akan menjalani pendidikan di Universitas Seoul."

"What, pendidikan? Kau gila eoh? Apa kau lupa aku ini telah berusia lebih dari 4 abad."

"Ne, lagipula dengan postur tubuh yang proposional dan wajah yang awet muda anda lebih cocok menjadi mahasiswa oleh karena itu saya mendaftarkan anda ke Universitas Seoul."

"Ya..ya..ya… terserah kau saja."

"Ayo, kita ke apartemen anda sekarang."

"Ne."

**SECOND LIFE**

Seluruh mahasiswa baik yang yeoja maupun yang berstatus uke Seoul University digemparkan dengan kehadiran seorang namja bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng dengan tubuh yang tinggi, kulit putih pucat bak porselen yang bersinar diterpa sinar mentari, wajah yang tampan sepasang iris dark chocolate menatap tajam, hidung mancung, bibir tebal semerah delima, rambut ikal kecoklatan seleher terlihat keluar dari Ferrari California miliknya. Bibirnya tak henti-henti menebar senyuman kepada mereka yang terpesona akan kesempurnaannya.

Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor kampus menuju ruang rector, mulai hari Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa pada Seoul University. Aneh bukan seorang namja yang telah berusia lebih dari 4 abad menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tapi tak apalah daripada dia mengurung diri dalam kamar yang gelap dan pengap sambil menunggu kedatangan pujaan hatinya alangkah baiknya dia menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya manusia pada umumnya.

Kyuhyun nampak bingung jalan mana yang harus diambilnya setelah tiba di pertigaan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari orang yang bisa memberitahukannya jalan menuju ruang rector. Setelah melirik kesana-kemari pandangan Kyuhyun terfokus pada seorang namja yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan buku tebal yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

_"Bagaimana bisa dia berjalan dengan buku yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya."_

"Annyeong, permisi bolehkah saya meminta bantuan anda?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin setelah menghampiri sang namja.

"Ne, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda?" Jawab sang namja sembari menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya hingga Kyuhyun dapat melihat secara jelas wajah namja manis dihadapannya.

Deg

"Ye..Yesung-ah?" Ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata

"ekh… bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Nuguseyo? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Aku adalah….."

"Pagi Baby." Siwon tiba-tiba datang dan mengecup singkat pipi tembem Yesung.

Deg

"Siwon-shi."Ucap Kyuhyun lagi

"Ne, annyeong Kyuhyun-ah. Terima kasih karena masih mengingatku." Ucap Siwon dengan seringai tipis pada bibirnya.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Yesung

"Ne, kita saling mengenal bahkan berteman akrab." Jawab Siwon

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Yesung

"Dia baru tiba dari Negeri yang jauh baby." Ucap Siwon

"Benarkah, kalau begitu Annyeong Kyuhyun-shi perkenalkan saya Kim Yesung tunangannya Siwon."

Deg

"Tu…tunangan?"

"Ne, apa Siwon tak pernah menceritakannya padamu?

"Ye.. ani."

"Hufftt… kau menyebalkan Siwon-ah." Ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Oh iya kau ada kelas jam 8 kan. Cepatlah 10 menit lagi jam 8."

"Ekh.. jinja? Ya sudah kalau begitu sampai juma Kyuhyun-shi and bye baby."

Chup

Kyuhyun melotot melihat Yesung yang mencium sekilas bibir Siwon. Sementara itu Siwon berseringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau lihat sekarang aku yang menang. Dulu kau boleh memilikinya tapi sekarang Yesung adalah milikku MILIKKU" Ucap Siwon dengan penuh penekanan pada kata milikku setelah itu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam terpaku, bibirnya kelu efek syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

_"Shit, aku keduluan. Kau boleh bersenang-senang sekarang Siwon-shi. Nikmatilah kebersamaanmu bersamanya selagi kau bisa menikmatinya karena setelah ini akan ku pastikan Yesung adalah milikku."_

**T B C**

**Or**

**Delete**

**Huwaa apa ini? (ditimpuk reader pake sendal Kyuhyun)**

**Well, sebenarnya saya berniat untuk melanjutkan ff I Don't Care tapi malah ff ini yang jadi.**

**Ff ini terinspirasi dari mitos tentang ritual dari kelompok rahasia penganut ilmu hitam di daerah saya ratusan tahun yang lalu.**

**Bagaimana? Jelekkah? **

**Saya membuka vote bagi reader untuk menentukan main castx Kyusung or Wonsung. Ayo divote nech semuax tergatung vote kalian.**

**And review please demi kelangsungan ff ini. Review harus diatas 20 jika tidak maka ff ini saya hapus dan hilang dari peredaran. (Reader: maksa amat loe thor.)**

**Review Please**


End file.
